


"Parenting"

by Clefairytale



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Games, Humor, Mass Effect 3, Parenthood, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefairytale/pseuds/Clefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child of Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard only asks the "big" questions. Post Mass Effect 3. Shepard and Garrus' near future. Humor, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Parenting"

“Wow, not even a hello, for your old man?” Garrus’ voice flanged as he let out a short laugh. He managed to run a hand down his son, David’s, fringe, as the small turian boy clambered past.  
  
Garrus heard a quick “Sorry dad!” come from somewhere at the back of their home. Garrus quickly decided his boy was heading for the kitchen. This was becoming a habit of David’s.  
  
Garrus’ gaze moved up to meet Shepard’s, a mandible flaring out in a smirk. “think he’s hungry?” Jane Shepard quickened her pace into their home, letting the door swish shut. Garrus took a moment to take in the sight of the love of his life: a relaxed smile, dark, ginger hair--her spots or “freckles” as she called them spattered against her moon-light skin--and those _eyes._ Spirits, he loved those green eyes. And her eyes didn’t leave his as her warm smile dropped slightly. She took a deep breath and let all of her weight fall to one hip and rested there. Garrus peered around the corner to see that their son was out of sight, and no-doubtly digging through the kitchen for his dextro-amino snacks. He returned his gaze to Shepard with every intention of giving her a ‘welcome home-kiss’ but she was only looking at her feet, teeth tugging at her lower lip.  
  
Something was bothering Shepard.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and looked up into Garrus’ crystal-clear eyes. God, she loved those eyes. She absently ran a hand through her hair and sucked in a breath:  
  
“Garrus, we have to talk,” she swallowed hard. Shepard was nervous.  
  
Commander Shepard didn’t get nervous.  
  
He decided quickly he would try and make light of the situation like he usually did. Whatever was going on, the least he could do was give her back her smile. “I really don’t think its anything to worry about--when I was his age, I used to eat all the time,” Garrus bantered, eyeing Shepard with a smirk. She let a small smile slip through her stern expression. She looked away to gain her serious composure again. Garrus liked to count his small victories--but keeping Shepard’s smile on her face was a priority. Garrus lightly took one of Shepard’s hands and led her to the couch.  
  
“Garrus, I mean it,” Shepard warned. “Its about David,” she sat down next to Garrus on the sofa anyway.  
  
“I mean it too . . .” He put his arm around her playfully, nuzzling her neck as Shepard let out a laugh and pushed him away. “Damn it, Vakarian!”  
  
“You know, my father used to tell me that if I ate like a Krogan, I would turn into one,”  
  
Shepard didn’t laugh, but threw him the _look._ He returned her “look” but broke when he flared a mandible in a smirk. _“Garrus,”_  
  
“I think the fear of turning into a Krogan actually followed me longer than he intended--”  
  
 _“I think we’re going to have to talk to him about being adopted.”_  
  
Garrus stopped mid sentence.  
  
Garrus scanned her eyes for answers.  
  
Her last sentence echoed and his mind was flooded with dozens of other questions.  
  
Talk to David about his adoption?  
  
About how Shepard wasn’t his biological mother?  
  
 _Shepard, I’m not sure if we’re ready for this._  
  
Shepard stared at him with an intensity that he hadn’t seen in years. Garrus let out the breath he had been holding. _“Spirits, Shepard,”_ Garrus grabbed one of her hands, focusing his eyes on hers.  
  
He let a moment pass, as he struggled for the right words. “Are you sure this is the right time? I mean he’s only seven,” he breathed in deeply and leaned forward.  
  
There it was again: a smile. Shepard smiled and leaned forward too, so that his forehead rested lightly against hers. He felt her warm breath on his face as she released the breath she had been holding. Even now, Shepard was so strong. She had always been the strongest person he had ever known. For something to really be bothering her, it had to be big. Shepard could save the galaxy ten times over and hardly break a sweat--but this? _Parenting?_ They might have felt out of their league, but they were going to figure this out.  
  
They were going to make it work.  
  
 _They were making it work._  
  
“Garrus, It’s the right thing to do,”  
  
And they were doing things their way. After taking so many lives--they had to give something back. And this little life--this was theirs.  
Garrus reclaimed his ‘cool’ and leaned back. “So, tell me what’s going on, Shepard,” he said calmly; attentively. “What brought this up?”  
She took a deep breath and pushed a lock of crimson hair behind her ear. She sat up straight. “Today, David saw Feya’s father--”  
“That’s the little turian girl, right?” Garrus interrupted.  
  
“--well David saw her father and mother,” her breathing staggered, but only for a moment. “together. They picked Feya up from school,”  
  
Garrus nodded in response. Their son was a smart kid. Garrus assumed he would have put the pieces together.  
  
“And he just looked at them, Garrus. He just kept looking at her father. This perfect picture of turian family, and then he looked up at me--and I was holding his hand--and he just gripped it tighter, like he knew,” Shepard forced her hands out of Garrus’ and rubbed her temples roughly. “He looked up at me and asked, ‘Mom, can I ask you something?’,” she breathed out, emerald eyes fluttering under her dark lashes. “I wanted to talk about it with you first . . . and I just said, ‘let’s wait until we get home and see your dad, okay?” the last bit was almost a whisper. Garrus waited for her to finish, brushing back her hair. She was right. Shepard was always right. “So it’s on the table, Garrus,”  
  
“So you think he’s going to ask why we don’t look like _them_?” Garrus asked bluntly, thinking of what David might really ask.  
  
“Or why _I_ don’t like _him,_ ” Shepard snapped. Garrus’ breath hitched.  
  
There was a moment when neither of them spoke. They heard some more commotion in the kitchen and Garrus let out a snicker. He looked down and shook his head lightly.  
  
“Smart kid.” He stated.  
  
“I blame you.” Shepard bantered back.  
  
“Shepard, we’re in this together. Always,” he nuzzled her again, and she looked into those crystal blue eyes she loved so, and her heart fluttered. “We’ll do this together,” he said smoothly, running a hand through her hair. His flang rose in pitch suddenly. “Buuuuut,” he started, mandibles flaring out again, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t prepared for this. I knew it was bound to happen sooner than later,” Garrus said confidently. Shepard smirked. She figured he was bluffing, but if he wanted to lead this, then she wasn’t going to stop him. And as if on cue their son, David, rushed out of the kitchen, searching for his bag. “Why don’t you let me handle this one?”  
  
Garrus gave Shepard a wink.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
“David,” Garrus announced getting up. “Your mother and I would like to talk with you,”  
  
“But, dad, I gotta do all this work,” David protested picking up his bag. Garrus made his way over to his son.  
  
“Aaaaaaall, right, big guy,” Garrus said picking him up and slinging him on a hip. “How about we talk first, and then I can work on that with you,” Garrus said, his voice oddly suspicious. “And then, oh, I don't know . . . . _we could watch Blasto?_ ” he purred walking back to the couch to sit beside Shepard.  
  
“Awwww, yeah! _Blasto!_ ” David exclaimed squirming out of Garrus’ grip and clambering onto the couch next to his mother.  
  
Shepard gaped. “You can’t just bribe our kid with ‘Blasto,’” Shepard teased and tickled David behind his fringe; their child resisted and squirmed almost out of her reach. “I’m not sure if action movies are good for him at this age. He’s awfully impressionable,” She said slyly.  
  
“But, mom!” David exclaimed. His mandibles flared. Just like his father’s. “Dad’ll only let me watch a few minutes! He let me see some before,” David paused, searching for some leverage, “I promise I’ll do all my homework!”  
  
 _“You actually let our son watch Blasto?”_  
  
Garrus beamed and sat down so that David was between he and Shepard. “Don’t worry,” Garrus seemed nostalgic for a moment. “I won’t be getting him his first rifle until he’s at least eight,” he said nearly absent-mindedly until Shepard cleared her throat. She shot him the ‘we will be discussing this later,’ look.  
  
Garrus gave a long “hum” as a response. “. . . so David, your mom was telling me about how you had a big question earlier,” he rested his head on his knuckles and rested his arms on his knees so that he was hunched over, nearly eye-level with David.  
  
David’s matching eyes looked up and thought for a minute thinking back to school.  
  
Shepard could hear her heart thump. She shouldn’t be worried about this. Most Asari couples went through this, and they made it out fine.  
  
“Well, today at school I saw Feya’s dad,” David started, looking down. Shepard rubbed her hand up and down his back, absently, comforting him. She loved him with all of her heart. He was her life. He wouldn’t feel any different about her, would he? She was nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like this. She and Garrus decided long ago that they would deal with this when it came up, but she never thought it would be so soon.  
  
 _But then David Spoke._

  


“What happened to dad’s face?”

  


Garrus’ steel-blue eyes snapped wide and all Jane Shepard could do was gasp. She blushed furiously trying to control her urge to burst into laughter. _What happened to dad’s face?_  
  
What happened to Garrus’ face?  
  
Their son was most certainly a smart kid.  
  
“Oh, boy,” Shepard recovered quickly, with a huge grin plastered to her face. She reached under David’s arms and hauled him into her lap. David clearly didn’t understand what was so funny. Garrus covered his face with his hands and Shepard took a minute to giggle to herself. “You mean to tell me that I’ve never told you the story of how your dad became so handsome?” She asked, beaming down at David. He grinned back up at her.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“No! Feya’s dad doesn’t look like him. Dad’s got holes in his face,”  
  
Shepard didn’t even hide her laughter now and she laughed wonderfully into her little boy’s fringe and squeezed him tight. She risked a glance at Garrus who looked at her, wide-eyed-and terrified.  
  
“ . . . and holes in his mandibibble,” David whispered. He wasn’t very good at whispering.  
  
“Why don’t you let me handle this one?” Shepard mocked, winking at her other half who responded by rising to his feet and making his way to the smaller bar-area of their home.  
  
Garrus hesitated for a moment, collecting himself before he spoke. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make myself a drink. Need anything, Shepard?” He spoke slowly, trying his hardest to maintain his “cool” composure as Shepard shook her head “no” in response and laughed again. At least David’s honest.  
  
David looked between the two and was obviously confused. Jane Shepard certainly didn’t want to start the story out with him frustrated.  
  
“So, I’m going to let you in on a little secret, okay, sweetie?” She said very quietly to David who squirmed closer to hear her better. Garrus’ hearing was good enough he could hear them from across the room.  
  
“Yeah? Is it about _Dad?_ ”  
  
Shepard nodded. “Oh, its about your dad alright,” She beamed, not taking her eyes off of Garrus. “It’s about the great _‘Archangel,_ ’” She grinned and looked back down into David’s peering blue eyes. “Have I ever told you that your dad is a superhero?”  
  
David gasped. His eyes widened. “A _superhero?_ ” he whispered.  
  
Shepard nodded with a big grin. “A superhero.” she glanced back over at Garrus who was taking the first swig of his drink. The only hero around here is you, Shepard, he thought to himself letting a small smile out.  
  
David tugged on his mothers shoulder so she would lean down even closer for a whisper.  
“ _like Blasto?”_  
  
Shepard heard Garrus spill his drink over hearing David’s comment.  
  
“ . . . I’m not even going to pretend that this isn’t my fault.” Garrus grumbled just loud enough to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope everyone likes it! On a side note, I wrote this really quickly, and I’m not proud of it. -shrugs- but I was hanging out with some first graders and their honesty kinda gave me this idea. Plus I was in desperate need of some Shakarian family fluff. POST ME3 FEEEEEEEEEEELS. Please please please review. I need all the help I can get. :D )


End file.
